Maldo andwae
by mayakimmy
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE/ Jongin Tak pernah menyangka jika di balik keluarga bahagianya menyimpan sejuta kebohongan tanpa kebenaran. hingga Oh Sehun datang dan membongkara semuanya. Hunkai/sehun/kai/SemeHun/UkeKai/BoysLove/Exofanfiction
1. chapter 1

Title : Maldo andwae

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. And others

Author : MayaKimmy

Genre : Hurt, Romance, school Life, gaje.

Rate : T - M

BxB fic. Don't like? Close aja?

Disclimber : All the Cast belong to God, their Agency and parents except Sehun, He is mine

Don't be Plagiators bebe. Just writte your story and dont copy my fanfic. Haha.

I told you about typo. Typo is my style, oke.

Daegu, Juni 2013

keheningan memenuhi ruangan tersebut, tak ada yang berani membuat suara sedikitpun. Ketegangan begitu mencekam, bahkan untuk bernafas mereka semua harus menundanya. Pandangan seisi kelas tertuju pada dua siswa berbeda warna yang tengah saling menatap dengan tajamnya. Aura di dalam kelas tersebut menjadi gelap dan menyeramkan, bahkan guru yang mengajar telah melarikan diri sejak tadi karna ketakutan.

BRAKK

Bahkan meja tak bersalah menjadi korban gebrakan siswa manis berkulit tan tersebut.

"Tarik ucapanmu, sialan! Atau aku akan menghajarmu sekarang juga" Ucap si Namja tan dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Ck, aku tidak mau! Karna yang aku ucapkan memang benar" siswa tak berpigmen yang ditatap tajam tersebut hanya menjawab santai dengan tangan bersedekap di dada. Kemudian membuang wajah ke samping.

"Brengsek! Sekali lagi kuingatkan. Tarik kata katamu sialan!"

"Aku tidak ma-"

BUGH

Bogem mentah mendarat di rahang siswa berkulit pucat - Sehun

"AKU BILANG TARIK KATA KATA-"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"AKU TIDAK MAU SIALAN!"

BUGH

BRAK

BUGH

"ARRRGHH. AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN."

BUGH

BUGH

Siswa berkulit tan membalik tubuh sehun kemudian memukulinya dengan brutal.

"PANGGIL GURU OH SEKARANG JUGA" Seorang siswa bermata bulat tiba tiba berteriak dan membuat siswa di kelas tersebut menjadi kocar kacir mencari guru Oh.

BRAAK

"APA YANG AKU KATAKAN TENTANG TIDAK BERKELAHI DI SEKOLAH, HAH!"

Guru paruh baya tersebut menatap nyalang kedua muridnya yang hanya menunduk tak bersuara

"JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN , KIM JONGIN " bentaknya lagi.

Suasana tetap hening tak ada yang menjawab.

Sang Guru memijat pangkal hidungnya merasakan emosi yang membuncah karna kelakuan kedua muridnya tersebut

"Baiklah.. " guru Oh menarik nafas untuk meredakan emosinya membuat Sehun dan JongIn mengangkat wajah mereka dan menatap guru Oh dengan takut takut

"Kalau kalian tak juga mau berbicara. Kau, Kim Jong In, aku akan memanggil orang tuamu kemari" tunjuknya pada JongIn membuat siswa tersebut terbelalak

"Dan kau Oh Sehun, aku akan mencabut semua fasilitasmu hingga kau lulus JHS mu"

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan sedikit melirik kearah JongIn yang seperti menahan tangis membuatnya sedikit tersentak tapi lagi lagi tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya.

"Demi tuhan, kalian bahkan masih di tingkat 3 JHS, tapi kalian benar benar bebal membuatku pusing saja." guru Oh memandang kedua muridnya dengan raut wajah yang lelah.

Bugh

Jongin tiba tiba berlulut membuat dua pria beda umur di ruangan itu tersentak

"Ku mohon ssaem. Jangan beritahu oarang tuaku. Hukum aku, hukum aku apapun asal jangan beritahu orang tuaku. Kumohon, hiks" Jongin terisak membuat Sehun memandang horor kearahnya .

'Jongin menangis, heool' ujarnya dalam hati. Mengernyit, Dan lagi lagi ditutupi dengan raut datar andalannya.

Guru Oh menghela nafas. Dan berniat untuk beranjak sebelum Jongin dengan cepat memeluk kakinya.

"Ku Mohon ssaem. Ku mohon sekali ini saja, hiks. Jangan panggil orang tuaku, hiks" Jongin memelas dengan wajah puppynya.

Guru Oh menghemtikan langkahnya. Wajah tampannya terlihat berfikir.

"Huuft.. Baiklah. Kalian berdua akan aku beri hukuman saja. Sekarang pergilah obati luka kalian dulu baru setelah itu temui aku di ruang Kedisiplinan" ujarnya seraya berlalu.

"Huuft. Untung saja" Jongin menghela nafas lega kemudian mengambil kotak p3k yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Kemari, sialan!" jongin memandang geram Sehun yang hanya menapilkan ekspresi datarnya, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Cepat Oh Sehun, kemari sekarang juga. Aku akan mengobati lukamu" akhirnya Sehun melangkah ke samping Jongin Walaupun dengan langkah enggan. Dia duduk di samping namja manis tersebut dan membiarkan Jongin mengobati luka lukanya.

"Akkhh. Pelan pelan bodoh itu sakit " sehun meringis saat Jongin menekan lukanya dengan keras

"Diamlah."

Jongin dengan telaten membersihkan Luka luka di wajah tampan Oh Sehun. Sementara Si Namja albino itu hanya memandang tanpa berkedip wajah Jongin yang sangat mempesona di depannya. Bulu mata yang lentik menghiasi Mata bundarnya, hidung mungil, bibir plum tebal yang merekah seperti Mawar mekar yang menggoda Sehun untuk mengecup nya. Onyx Coklat caramel milik sehun memandang taj berkedip ke arah bibir tebal dan menggoda milik Jongin, jakunnya Naik turun membayangkan dia melumat bibir sexy tersebut. Di dekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kulit JongIn benar benar halus membuat jantungnya menggila. Jarak kedua bibir itu semakin dekat, Sehun bisa mencium aroma strowberry yang bercampur madu dan Mint dari tubuh JongIn benar benar manis dan sejuk. Si albino mulai memjamkan matanya saat jarak kedua bibir itu hampir habis.

DEG

DEG

DEG

PLETAKK

"Awwwhh, appo. YAKK, kenapa menjitak kepalaku" Sehun memberengut. Bibirnya mengerucut imut membuat JongIn mengernyit jijik. Bukan Sehun sekali.

"Ka- kau. " tunjuknya ke hidung Sehun.

"Nafasmu bau tau" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Sehun Sweatdrop .langsung mengecek nafasnya.

"Hah.. Haah.. Tidak bau koq" ucapnya polos.

PLETAKK

"kau - kau. Mana tau, aku yang menciumnya bodoh. Lagi pula- lagipula jarak tadi terlalu dekat. Aku kan gugup" cecar JongIn gugup.

"Yakk. Jangan memukul kepalaku terus, nanti kalo aku bodoh bagaimana? Hah. Kau ini syukur punya rival abadi yang pintar sepertiku. "

"Hmm. Baiklah maafkan aku" Jongin menyesal sekarang.

"Tidak apa apa, sekarang biar aku yang mengobatimu. Aku tidak mau rivalku ini jadi sakit dan tambah jelek"

"Yakk"

"Hahaha"

Mereka rival?

Sehun dan Jongin rival abadi? Yupp. Mereka berdua adalah rival tapi Mesra. Ceritanya panjaaang sekali. Tapi, jika kalian ingin tau, aku akan menceritakannya kepada kalian.

FLASHBACK ON

Awal semuanya bermula adalah saat Jongin yang baru masuk sekolah di Sm Junior High School. Waktu itu, Jongin kesusahan mencari ruang kelasnya. Maklum saja Jongin hanya datang mendaftar saja tanpa mengikuti MOS dan masa pengenalan lainnya, karna kecelakaan yang dialaminya sepulang dari mendaftar sekolah.

Jongin tersesat hingga tiba di ruang basket. Disanalah Jongin bertemu dengan Oh Sehun dan teman temanya. Mereka adalah Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Jung Daehyun dan Kim TaeYong. Sehun waktu itu dengan berbaik hati mau mengantar JongIn kekelasnya. Karna kelas mereka berdampingan. Sehun di kelas unggulan kelas A sementara Jongin di kelas D - kelas terburuk.

"Terimakasih Sehun-ssi" ucap Jongin malu malu. Ketampanan Sehun membuatnya minder

"Hmm" Sehun mah Stay Cool.

Sehun berbalik dan hendak pergi dari sana. Tapi perkataan Jongin membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Sehun-ssi, bolehkah kita berteman? " ucap Jongin takut takut. Maklum saja Sehun itukan Ganteng sementara Jongin dekil. Dia sanksi aja gitu Sehun mau temenan sama dia.

"Aku akan menjawabnya nanti saat istirahat" ucap sehun lalu berlalu.

jongin hanya melongo. Masa mau berteman saja nunggu jam istirahat baru di jawab, hadeeuh.

Skip

"Jadi bagaimana, Sehun-ssi. Kau mau berteman denganku? " tanya Jongin. Mereka ada di atap sekolah saat ini karna Sehun dengan seenak jidat seksinya menyeret Jongin ketempat itu.

"Aku Sudah memikirkannya sedari tadi, Jongin-ssi" matanya menelisik keseluruhan tubuh Jongin dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan menilai, membuat Namja manis yang dipandang menjadi risih.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa" Sehun mengeluarkan ekspressi menyesal yang nyata sekali di buat buat. Karna selanjutnya adalah seringai tampan lah yang terbit di bibir tipisnya. Jarinya terangkat dan menunjuk tepat ke hidung minimalis Jongin.

" Hidung pesek dan Kulit hitam berkebalikan denganku. Jadi, mulai saat ini kau adalah Rival abadiku" Ucapnya Santai disertai Smirk tampan. Sementara Jongin hanya melongo dengan tampang menggemaskannya. Ucapan Sehun teramat kekanakkan menurutnya.

"Tidak tidak " Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Kalau Sehun-ssi tidak mau berteman denganku. Tidak apa apa, tapi aku tidak ma mempunyai rival di sekolah " Jongin hendak pergi sebelum perkataan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Yang aku tau sekarang Kim Jongin adalah Rival abadi Oh Sehun di Sm Junior High School ini " ucanya santai lalu meninggalkan atap sekolah. Meanwhile, Jongin hanya melongo dan menggeleng gelengkan kepala dengan tingkah kekanakan Sehun.

'Ganteng Sih, ganteng banget malahan. Tapi sayang dia Childish sekali ck.'

Jongin kemudian berlalu untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

BRAAKKK

Pintu kelas 7-D yang tak berdosa itu di buka dengan kerasnya membuat seluruh penghuni kelas memusatkan perhatian pada seorang namja pucat yang berdiri dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Yaak. Oh Sehun, kenapa kelas unggulan datang kemari? Kau itu sopan sedikit kalo mau masuk kelas orang" Guru yang mengajar hanya mengomeli kelakuan murid pintar tapi nakal plus gans tersebut.

"Mian ssaem. Aku ada urusan dengan Kim Jongin sebentar" ucapnya santai kemudian segera melangkah ke arah meja di pojok kelas di mana Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan polosnya.

Pletakk

"Aww, kenapa menjita kepalaku, albino? " Jongin meringis saat jidat eksotisnya terkena sapaan sayang dari tangan Sehun.

"Ikut aku. Kau rivalku dan kau belum makan, jadi sekarang kita harus makan. Aku tidak mau Rival abadiku sakit gara gara tidak makan" ucapnya kemudian menarik Jongin menuju kantin sekolah. Meninggalkan murid murid kelas D yang terperangah takjub.

'OH SEHUN BERBICARA'

'WOOOW. SUARA OH SEHUN SEXY SEKALI'

'KU BARU PERTAMA KALI MENDENGAR SUARANYA'

Kira kira begitulah pemikiran siswa siswi dikelas itu.

Yah seperti itulah Kehidupan Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin Sebagai rival tapi mesra.

Mereka itu aneh, rival koq mesra mesraan. Aneh Kan?

Pernah di suatu waktu, saat itu Jongin di bully habis habisan oleh fans Oh Sehun karna kedekatan mereka yang berlebihan. Hingga Sehun datang dan menghardik habis habisan para fansnya yang notabene adalah kakak kelas dan teman seangkatannya. Sehun marah besar, dia bahkan memukul beberapa siswi yang keterlaluan terhadap Jongin tidak peduli mereka adalah perempuan sekalipun. Hari itu Sehun memutuskan untuk membolos dan mengobati Jongin di rumah keluarga Kim.

"Ssshhh Appo. Jangan keras keras menekan luka Nini " rengek Jongin manja disertai poutan di bibir tebalnya.

"Diam Nini. Hunnie sedang fokus mengobati luka Nini" Sehun mencoba menenangkan.

Nini? Hunnie? Yah mereka itu kan RTM (Rival Tapi Mesra ) jadi ada panggilan mesranya juga XD.

"Jja selesai" Sehun bertepuk tangan senang.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Muuuah

Kecupan di berikan Sehun di luka luka jongin, karna kata Mama Oh, luka itu harus di cium biar tidak sakit dan cepat sembuh. Jongin mah Sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun. Kebetulan juga Jongin itu polosnya mendekati bodoh jadi dia iya iya aja mah. Tapi, Jongin gak bodoh bodoh banget koq, tenang aja.

Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong In tetap menjadi rival yang abadi. Oh Sehun dengan ketampanan yang menawan dan Kim Jongin degan Kulit Tan mempesona.

Oh Sehun si pintar Ranking satu yang disayangi para guru dan Kim Jongin si Peraih medali Dance yang selalu berbuat onar dan disegani teman temannya.

Jumlah Fans keduanya hampir sama banyak sebenarnya. Hanya saja Fans Oh Sehun itu Kebanyakan adalah siswi siswi centil nan bringas. Sementara Jongin fansnya itu tentu saja siswa siswa kuker yang ganteng ganteng. Mereka menjadi Rival yang seimbang selama ini.

Segitu aja yah Flashbacknya. Panjangkan? Makanya jangan Kepo elah. XD

FLASHBACK END.

"Uuuh. Ini gara gara Hunnie, kita jadi dihukum membersihkan aula. Nini kan Capek " Nini menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding aula.

"Tidak. Ini kan salah Nini juga. Kenapa memukul Hunnie lebih dulu? " Sehun berujar sebal dengan badan terkapar di lantai. Heol, semua hukuman yang mereka terima kan gara gara Nini yang memukul Sehun terlebih dahulu. Habis itu, Sehun pula yang membersihkan hampir seluruh Aula yang sangat luas itu seorang diri. Hampir loh ya, Nini mah mengeluh terus. Punggungnya Sakitlah, tangannya sakitlah dan selalu menyalahkan Sehun karna memukulnya sampai luka luka seperti itu. Padahal kan, Sehun juga sakit, apalagi pukulan Jongin tidak main main kerasnya.

"Hunnie yang duluan berbicara buruk tentang Taemin hyung, Nini kan sebel"

"Hunnie kan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Taemin Hyung hanya memanfaatkan Nini untuk mendapatkan Minho Sunbae" Sehun bangkit dan menatap serius ke arah Jongin.

Jongin hanya menunduk, merasa semua ucapan Sehun adalah benar.

"Taemin Hyung itu Jahat Nini. Dia tidak pernah menyayangi Nini. Sama saja seperti Sunny Ahjumma. Mereka berdua itu jahat sama Nini. " Sehun berujar Serius. Muak dengan kelakuan Rivalnya tersebut . Heol, Jongin itu dijahati masih saja betah dengan saudara dan ibu tirinya itu. Sehun teramat sering melihat Jongin disiksa oleh Sunny ahjumma dan Taemin Hyung, tapi Jongin masih saja bisa berbuat baik kepada dua orang bejat itu.

"Biarpun mereka Jahat, biarpun mereka tidak pernah baik kepada Nini. Tapi, hanya mereka lah keluarga yang Nini punya. Hanya mereka yang mau menampung Nini, hiks" Nini menunduk dan menangis. Sehun kan Jadi merasa bersalah, Sehun itu geram sekali dengan tingkah Ibu dan saudara tiri Jongin yang Sudah keterlaluan.

"Ssttt. Nini jangan menangis. Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Nanti Hunnie akan mengajari Nini semua pelajaran yang tidak Nini mengerti yah. " Sehun mendekap Nini kedalam pelukannya. Melihat Nini menangis itu rasanya menyesakkan dada Sehun juga.

"Aku pulang ~~" Jongin berseru riang memasuki rumahnya. Kernyitan di dahinya muncul saat melihat rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Pandangannya berpindah kepada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 Sore. Wajah Jongin jadi sedih.

"Huuft. Aku tidak makan siang kali ini" Ujarnya lemah kemudian memasuki rumah dengan kepala tertunduk. Jongin itu lapar sekali sebenarnya, tapi dia sudah telat pulang dan pastinya Sunny dan Taemin sudh makan terlebih dahulu tanpa mengajak ataupun menunggunya. Jongin bisa saja memasak makanan untuk Dirinya sendiri tapi, Sunny pasti akan marah besar kepadanya seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Jongin memasak Ramen yang di belinya dari supermarket di dekat rumahnya. Waktu itu jam 9 malam dan Jongin baru pulang dari Rumah BaekHyun untuk latihan kompetisi Dance mereka.

Sewaktu Sunny melihat Jongin yang sedang memasak ramennya, dia sangat marah pada Jongin. Mengatainya pencurilah, anak tidak tau malulah, bahkan menhukum Jongin tidak boleh makan selama 2 hari dan membuat Jongin tidak mau lagi makan di luar jam makan yang sudah di tentukan Sunny.

"Huufft " menghela nafas, Jongin kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri lalu bersih bersih Rumah. Kalo tidak, Sunny dan Taemin pasti akan marah marah lagi padanya.

BRAAKK

"SIALAN! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN KELUAR KETIKA KAMI SEDANG MAKAN! KAU ANAK SIALAN MEMBUAT KAMI JIJIK TAU! " Sunny Marah pada Jongin.

Seharusnya Jongin itu keluar ketika Sunny dan Taemin selesai makan, alasannya karna mereka jijik dan kehilangan nafsu jika makan dengan Jongin.

Jongin tadi juga tidak berniat keluar, hanya saja kandung kemihnya yanh sudah full memaksanya untuk keluar dari kamar dan terburu Buru ke kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Jongin kan tidurnya di bekas gudang penyimpanan jadi mana ada WC nya. Sekarang Jongin yang terkena dampratan dari nenek lampir - itu panggilan Sunny dari Sehun.

"Maaf Eomma, aku sangat ingin kencing ta-"

PLAAKK

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU EOMMA. SIAKAN! AKU BUKAN EOMMAMU! " sunny semakin murka saja.

"Ma- maafkan saya Nyonya, hiks" Jongin menunduk, terisak. Bukan karna tamparan Sunny yang membuatnya menangis. Itu sama sekali tidak sakit bagi Jongin, karna dia sudah terbiasa dengan pukulan dan tendangan dari eomma dan Hyungnya itu, tapi perkataan Sunny sungguh menyakitinya, bahkan hingga kini, Sunny tak pernah bisa menganggapnya Sebagai anak. Dan itu terasa amat menyedihkan untuk Jongin.

Baru saja Jongin hendak akan beranjak dari sana. Suara ketukkan pintu membuatnya berbelok arah dan membukakan pintu .

"Haiiii" Sehun berdiri di depan pintu dan wajah tersenyumnya hilang saat melihat wajah Jongin yang menangis. Rahang Sehun mengeras saat melihat bekas tangan di pipi Jongin.

GREEP

"Ayo kita pergi ke rumahku. Belajarnya di rumahku saja. " Sehun langsung menarik tangan Jongin untuk pergi dari sana tanpa berpamitan. Toh, mereka tidak akan perduli pada Jongin. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah peduli pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya menunduk dan menuruti kemanapun Sehun membawanya. Hatinya benar benar kacau saat ini, perkataan Sunny begitu menusuk hatinya.

GREEP

Sehun tiba tiba tiba memeluk Jongin dan mengelus punggungnya menenangkan.

"Menangislah Nini" Suara serak sehun di telinga Jongin seketika membuat pemuda manis yang di peluk menangis kencang. Perasaannya sangat kalut saat ini dan pelukkan adalah hal yang sangat Jongin butuhkan sekarang.

"Ikutlah denganku Nini. Rumah ini sangat Kuas untuk keluarga Oh saja. Nini bisa menempati kamar manapun yang Nini sukai"

"Nini tidak Bisa Hunnie"

"Ayolah Nini"

Sedari tadi Sehun membujuk Nini untuk mau tinggal di rumahnya, tapi Nini selalu menolaknya. Ini bukan yang pertama sih , sudah sering Sehun mengajaknya tinggal di Mansion Oh, tapi Nini selalu menolak dengan alasan yang sama.

"Nanti tidak ada yang mengurus Rumah, Sunny Eomma dan Taemin Hyung" nah kan, selalu alasan itu. Padahal mereka sama sekali tak pernah menganggap keberadaan Nini.

"Huufft. Baiklah Nini menginap Saja disini sekarang. Hunnie mau mandi dulu ne. Setelah itu kita makan malam yah. " Sehun berlalu sebelumnya dia Menyempatkan untuk memberikan kecupan di pelipis Nini.

Setelah Sehun menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Nini hanya menangis dan melesakka kepalanya di kedua mulutnya yang di tekuk. Ini menyakitkan bagi Jongin, dia ingin menyerah sebenarnya tapi dia tidak bisa. Jongin masih punya mimpi dan cita cita yang harus di raih, Jongin pun harus memenuhi wasiat terakhir ayahnya, untuk menemukan Yuri Eomma, eomma kandung Jongin.

TO

BE

CONTINUE

yeeeaaayyy. Chap 1 is Coming. Ini cerita gaje Sumvah. Maya juga gak ngerti kenapa bisa nulis ini Fanfic Haha.

Typonya banyak yah? Maya itu males buat ngebaca ulang. Nikmatin aja Typonya. Enak koq. Jadi readers deul. ( ini kalo ada yang baca yah) VotMent nya yaaah...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Maldo andwae

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. And others

Author : MayaKimmy

Genre : Hurt, Romance, gaje.

Rate : T - M

BxB fic. Don't like? Close aja?

Disclimber : All the Cast belong to God, their Agency and parents except Sehun, He is mine

Don't be Plagiators bebe. Just writte your story and dont copy my fanfic. Haha.

I told you about typo. Typo is my style, oke.

Chapter : 2

Mayakimmy present

-Always be Mine-

Jongin itu berbeda dan dia memang menyadarinya dari awal. Walaupun terlahir tanpa kehadiran sosok ibu lantas tak membuatnya kehilangan Kasih sayang dari ayah dan kakek neneknya. Semuanya sempurna, hingga kecelakaan maut di umurnya yang keempat melenyapkan segalanya. Iya, benar benar segalanya. Kakek dan neneknya, keduanya menyusul ibu ke surga. Ayah menjadi sangat pendiam dan tak pernah menyayangi Jongin lagi, ayah selalu marah marah kepada Jongin. Walaupun ayah tak pernah memukulnya, tetap saja itu sangat menakutkan untuk JongIn kecil. Sosok ayah benar benar hilang mulai saat itu.

Lalu semua penderitaan Jongin bermula tiga bulan setelah kecelakaan itu. Ayah datang dengan seorang wanita Cantik dan anak kecil yang seumuran dengan Jongin, mereka adalah Sunny eomma dan Lee Taemin. Ayah bilang Sunny adalah eomma barunya Jongin, sedangkan Taemin itu hyungnya Jongin.

Semuanya baik baik saja pada awalnya. Jongin mendapat perhatian dan Kasih sayang seorang ibu, perhatian dan kelembutan seorang kakak dan yang membuat Jongin teramat bahagia adalah ayahnya kembali menyayangi Jongin seperti semula. Jongin bahagia, sangat bahagia. Keluarga sempurna yang di impikannya menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi, mungkin memang takdir Jonhin yang buruk, hingga sepekan setelah pernikahan ayahnya, Jongin mendapati ayah sudah terbujur kaku tanpa detak Jantung. Jongin sedih. Sangat sedih ayah yang di kasihinya pergi tanpa pesan. Ayah yang menjadi satu satunya Harta yang dimilikinya pergi juga menyusul ibu, Kakek dan nenek ke surga.

Jongin terpuruk. Bahkan Keluarga yang dia punya hanya Taemin Hyung dan Sunny Eomma. Tapi, keduanya seakan tak pernah peduli tentang kematian ayah. Sunny eomma berkata bahwa memang sudah sepantasnya ayah pergi dari dunia ini. Jongin semakin sedih, dia benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sunny eomma yang lembut adalah sosok monster yang amat kejam.

Disinilah semuanya bermula. Kehidupan kelam seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin sakit. Seluruh hati dan tubuhnya hancur. Sunny eomma dan Taemin hyung memang sering sekali berbuat kasar padanya, tapi tak pernah sampai sefatal saat ini. Sunny eomma dan Taemin hyung memang sering memarahi dan menghukum Jongin, tapi tidak dengan mengusir Jongin.

Jongin menangis. Sekarang malam hari dan hujan deras, Jongin tidak tau akan kemana sekarang. Dia di usir oleh ibu dan kakaknya dari rumah. Tak lupa sebuah tendangan dan tamparan di pipi juga sebagai hadiah perpisahan.

Semuanya bermula saat Jongin menuruti permintaan Sehun untuk datang ke acara kelulusan mereka dan menginap. Jongin mengiyakan saja, toh di sana Juga ada Baekhyun sahabatnya serta teman teman Sehun juga ada. Semuanya baik baik saja pada awalnya dan Jongin juga menikmati pesta kelulusan yang di buat Sehun. Lalu semuanya berubah ketika keesokan harinya Jongin akan pamit untuk pulang, Sehun memaksanya Untuk tetap tinggal.

"Aku ingin bersamamu seharian ini Nini" ucap Sehun manja.

Jongin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Heool. Sehun memang manja pada Jongin tapi tidak pernah semanja sekarang.

"Aku akan pindah ke Seoul besok bersama seluruh keluargaku" Sehun menjelaskan.

Jantung Jongin berdegup kencang. Apa Sehun akan meninggalkannya?

"Maafkan aku Nini. Aku harus melanjutkan SHS ku di seoul dan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga yang sudah di bangun oleh kakek ku. " Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin yang hanya memandang kosong ke arahnya. Tanganya terangkat menangkup kedua pipi Jongin membuat NamjaTan itu menatap tepat dimanik indahnya.

"Tapi aku berjanji. Aku akan selalu menemuimu saat libur semester. Aku akan datang ke daegu untuk mengunjungimu Nini. Kau tau, kau adalah satu satunya rival yang aku miliki jadi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. " Jongin menangis dan sehun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi gembil si Namja Tan. Sehun merasa sesak melihat Jongin menangis seperti ini, Sehun merasa bersalah juga karna tidak memberi tahu Jongin dari awal.

"Jadi sekarang mau ya nini. Menghabiskan waktu hari ini denganku? "

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lesu.

Seharian mereka habiskan dengan pergi ke Taman bermain, kebun binatang, pantai dan terakhir berbelanja di mall. Jongin menolak awalnya, tapi karna Sehun yang memang keras Kepala selalu memaksa akhirnya dia menyetujui saja. Toh, yang bayar juga Sehun kan? Sehun membelikan baju Musim dingin untuk Jongin. Katanya supaya Jongin selalu merasa hangat.

Lalu semuanya terjadi ketika Jongin pulang di sore harinya setelah melakukan perpisahan dengan Sehun.

sunny marah. Sangat marah.

"KAU! ANAK SIALAN!! AKU DAN TAEMIN KELAPARAN DI RUMAH DAN KAU MALAH BERSENANG SENANG DENGAN TEMANMU BRENGSEK! PERGI DARI RUMAH INI DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI! "

Begitu saja. Jongin terusir bahkan tanpa mereka mendengarkan permintaan maafnya. Tak lupa pukulan, tendangan serta tamparan yang juga mengiringi pengusirannya.

Jongin ketakutan, sungguh. Inia sudah malam, dan bahkan sekarang hujan.

"Eomma Appa, tolong Jongin" Hanya gumaman pengharapan akan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya yang terdengar. Hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tubuh kurusnya meringkuk di samping jalan. Percuma meminta bantuan. Toh, Jongin sudah tidak punya siapa siapa lagi. Oh Sehun bahkan sudah pergi tadi sore. Lalu saat Jongin merasakan Pening yang teramat sangat menghantam kepalanya kegelapan tiba tiba datang menelan kesadaran Jongin.

BRUUUUK

Tubuh Ringkih itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengahnya hujan malam hari.

Indah

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan Jepang. Negara sakura ini begitu Indah terlebih saat musim semi seperti sekarang. Oh Sehun, pemuda tampan itu berjalan jalan untu menikmati udara segar di sela sela jadwal padatnya menjalani kuliah. Setelah tiga tahun yang lalu. Meninggalkan Daegu sekaligus Korea untuk melanjutkan Studinya di Negara Jepang ini. Sehun tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan dan luar biasa. Bahkan di usianya yang masih 19 tahun, Sehun akan menyelesaikan Strata 1 nya Sebentar lagi untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga yang tidak mau di urus oleh sang ayah yang lebih memilih menjadi Guru dan sekarang telah membangun sebuah Senior High School di Seoul.

Sehun pemuda yang sangat cerdas, oleh karna itulah dia hanya butuh tiga tahun untuk SHS dan Kuliahnya. Sehun tumbuh denga sangat baik di Jepang. Keluarga paman Lu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan Sehun bersahabat baik dengan Lu Han, Putra Sulung keluarga Lu yang seorang playboy Kampus. Lu han 3 Tahun di atas Sehun, tapi Sehun yang akan lebih dahulu mendapat gelarnya. LuHan tidak pernah serius dlam belajar pekerjaannya hanya mencari wanita dan laki laki cantik untuk di kencani. Ckckck.

Sehun Kini menjadi seorang yang benar bear mempesona. Tubuh tingginya telah terbentuk seiring bertambah usia serta olah raga rutinnya. Lengan nya kini dihiasi bisep yang tidak terlalu besar namun begitu kokoh dan kuat, perut yang dulunya rata kini tercetak pack yang begitu menggoda. Rahangnya bertambah tegas senada dengan pandangan mata yang tajam dan menusuk. Raut wajah datarnyapun tak pernah berubah. Kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu tidak hanya mengubahnya menjadi seorang yang luar biasa hebat tapi juga ikut mengubah Sehun menjadi begitu tertutup dan semakin datar. Sehun kecewa, sangat marah dan kecewa kepada keluarganya. Sehun fikir dia hanya akan melanjutkan Studinya di seoul saja sehingga masih bisa memenuhi janjinya pada pemuda manis di Daegu. Tapi, keluarganya berkehendak lain. Mereka mengirim Sehun ke Jepang. Jepang!

Bahkan belum genap 2 hari Sehun mendiami Seoul dia sudah mendapati dirinya berada di Incheon Airport dengan sebuah ransel yang berisi pasport, dompet dan Handpone nya. Ibu dan ayahnya mengatakan bahwa segala keperluan Sehun sudah ada di Jepang dan dia harus melanjutkan Studinya agar bisa Memimpin perusahaan keluarga mereka. Sehun marah tentu saja, tapi Sehun tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat mendengar suara wanita yang mengumumkan keberangkatan pesawat dari seoul ke Jepang. Dengan Dorongan di punggungnya, Sehun meninggalkan Korea bersama seluruh kekecewaannya.

Sehun merindukan Jongin tentu saja. Bahkan dari dmtiga tahun yang lalu dia sangat menyadari bahwa dia memang sangat bergantung pada pemuda manis yang sudah dicap Sebagai rival abadinya tersebut. Dulu mungkin Sehun masih terlalu muda untuk mengakuinya. Terlalu kekanak kanakan untuk mengerti tentang perasaanya. Tapi sekarang, Sehun sudah dewasa. Sehun sudah sangat mampu untuk mengerti tentang perasaanya. Sehun sangat mengerti bahwa Dia mencintai Laki laki manis yang tinggal di Daegu. sehun mencintai seorang yang dia beri label sebagai Rival. Dan Sehun sangat sangat mencintai Jongin.

"Tunggu aku sebentar lagi Jongin. Aku akan kembali" Berbisik kepada angin, berharap pesannya akan tersampaikan. Sehun melanjutkan lagi acara menikmati pagi di hari libur yang sanga jarang terjadi itu.

"Sehuuuun" Teriakan itu menggema di seluruh koridor Fujoshi University tersebut.

"Sehun Senpai, Tunggu akuuu" Suara wanita itu semakin menggema di koridor Fakultas Ekonomi di iringi suara hells yang beradu dengan lantai. Sehun hanya berlalu tanpa menguraikan sedikitpun wanita yang terus terusan berusaha berlari kearahnya. Bukan apa apa sih, Sehun itu sedang memakai Headsetnya jadi tidak mungkin kan dia bisa mendengar suara itu?

GREEP

"hosh Hosh Hosh, Sehun hosh aku bilang tunggu aku" wanita itu menarik lengan Sehun kemudian segera mengambil tempat untuk berdiri di depan Sehun yang hanya menampilkan wajah datar andalannya. Sementara wanita itu sedang berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Ada apa? " Sehun bertanya Singkat dan jelas.

"Mmm. A-ano, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa kita satu kelompok dalam mengerjakan tugas Dosen Riyu. " Gadis itu - Irene -berujar gugup, bahkan kini semu merah muncul mengiasi pipinya dan menambah kesan cantik pada wajahnya. Tapi, bagi Sehun itu sangat memuakkan.

"Lalu kenapa? " Sehun berujar dingin. Wanita ini, kenapa suka sekali menganggu waktunya? Ck.

"Ki-kita kapan bisa mengerjakannya? " Irene merutuki dirinya yang bisa segugup ini di bawah tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Hhmm. Aku sudah mengerjakannya dan kau tinggal mengeditnya saja sedikit" Ucap Sehun lalu berlalu meninggalkan Irene yang hanya menampilkan raut kecewanya. Mengedit? Heol, dia hanya tinggal menambahkan namanya di bawah nama Sehun saat mengedit laporan kelompok mereka. Itu memang hal yang biasa terjadi. Sehun itu tak pernah mau mengerjakan tugas bersama sama. Padahal Irene sudah merequest langsung kepada pak Riyu agar dia dan Sehun bisa satu kelompok. Namun, memang Sehun bahkan tak pernah mau meliriknya.

Sehun tahu dan sangat paham dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Sehun sangat menyadari bahwa sangat banyak gadis gadis kampus yang tergila gila padanya. Bahkan, kedua primadona kampus Irene Bae dan Kristal Jung Jatuh pada pesona Oh Sehun. Tapi Sehun tak pernah mau menghiraukannya. Dia hanya ingin fokus kepada kelulusannya, Dan itu sebulan lagi. Sekalipun Sehun sangat sangat jenius, tapi Sehun juga butuh konsentrasi. Lagipula, hati Sehun sudah terikat pada namja manis Kim Jongin dan tidak mungkin bagi Sehun untuk menyukai wanita atau laki laki lain. Sehun bahkan sudah menyusun rencana masa depan bersama Jongin nantinya. Hehe.

PUK

"Hun, ke kantin yuuk" Tepukan di bahunya menarik Sehun kembali kedunia nyatanya. Tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada Namja sok manly yang berdiri dengan cengiran bodoh di depannya.

"Aku malas" Sehun kembali fokus pada setumpuk dokument di hadapnnya.

"Ayolah. Kau tidak kasihan pada gege mu yang tampan ini heemm. Aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku, Hun. " Luhan merengek. Heol, Luhan itu playboy atau apa sih? Suka sekali merengek kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya memasang raut jengah.

"Kali ini apa? " Sehun bertanya malas karna jika tidak, luhan akan terus terusan menggangunya.

"Kali ini pipiku di tampar plus siraman Jus jeruk ke wajahku" Luhan menampilkan ekspresi Sedih yang mirip seperti anak Kucing kelaparan yang sekarat menurut Sehun

" Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya"

JLEB

Ucapan Sehun berasa menusuk hatinya, untung Luhan sudah kebal.

"Tapi Hun- "

"Pergi atau aku akan menelpon seluruh wanitamu dan menyuruh mereka semua berkumpul di rumah sehingga mereka semua bisa memukulimu dengan bringas"

GLEEK

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar kemudian menggeser tubuhnya sedikit sedikit untuk pergi dari kelas Sehun. Luhan itu tau Sehun tak pernah main main dengan ucapannya.

"A-aku ada kelas Hun. Daaah" Luhan Ngacir dari dalam kelas Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mendengus kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya. Dia ketakutan . Hiiii. Sehun itu kadang kadang Seram juga.

BRUUUUK

"Awwww" Jerit kesakitan terdengar dari seorang namja yang baru saja di tabrak Luhan.

"Eh-eh. Mainhae nona. Aku tidak sengaja" Luhan membantu seseorang yang di tabraknya .

"Awww. Pantatku sakit sekali sialan. Dan aku Laki laki. Jangan sembarangan memanggil orang" Namja berpipi bulat yang di tabrak luhan bersungut sungut emosi.

"Eeeh? Maafkan aku. Kau sangat mungil dan cantik sehingga aku mengira kau seorang wanita" Luhan gelagapan. Laki laki di depannya ini sangat sangat sangat sangat Cantik Membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Luhan bergemuruh.

"Hooh? Kau mengataiku mungil? Mungil? Dasar sialan. Lain kali periksa dulu mata sialanmu itu sebelum berangkat ke kampus" Namja Yang di tabrak Luhan itu semakin emosi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya melongo.

"Hah? Apa dia sedang pms yah? " Luhan melongo ria. Untung koridor sedang sepi. Jika tidak Luhan sang playboy pasti i cap gila sekarang. Dia masih melongo ria Hingga tersadar akan satu hal, lalu menepuk Jidat kecilnya.

"Astaga astaga astagaaaaaaa. Aku belum mengetahui namanya. Astagaaaaa" Luhan heboh sendiri kemudian berlalu absurd kesana kemari di koridor kampus yang sangat beruntungnya Sedang Sepi. Hadeeuuuh.

Ramai dan sangat Ribut. Itu adalah suasana di sebuah restoran sederhana di Kota Seoul. Para waiters hilir mudik kesana kemari menerima dan mengantar pesanan para pelanggan. Suara alat masak yang beradu begitu ramai di dapur The Kim's Restaurant Tersebut.

"Yaakk. Yuta, ambilkan aku sayuran yang masih segar dan buang semua sayuran layu ini" Teriakan Chief di dapur restoran itu menggema merdu membuat namja bernama Yuta yang dipanggil itu berlalu cepat melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Lisa. Bawakan minyak wijen kesini. " lagi. Teriakannya menggema membuat sang wanita yang bernama Lisa itu segera melakukan tugasnya.

"Pesanan menjadi nomor 17 siap" seorang waiters langsung datang mengambil pesanan tersebut.

"Haaah. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Pelanggannya banyak sekali" sang Cheif mengeluh denga. Sedikit memijat mijat punggungnya.

"Oleh karna itu Kim Kai. Aku memberitahumu untuk beristirahat saja. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. " Seorang namja berwajah kotak datang seraya membawa segelas Jus Jeruk lalu menyerahkan di Depan namja Tan yang di sebut Kim Kai itu.

" kau tau kan Hyung? Memasak itu adalah kesenanganku" Kai membantah Ucapan si Namja berwajah kotak- Jongdae.

"Aku bukan menyuruhmu berhenti Kai sayang . Aku hanya menyuruhmu beristirahat sebentar." Tangan tangan Jongdae kini beralih membantu memijat punggung Kai. Memijatnya berhati hati agar mengurangi Rasa pegal yang menghinggapi punggung seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri tersebut.

Kai hanyalah seseorang Namja terlantar yang di temukan pingsan oleh Jongdae di oinghir jalan ketika berjalan jalan di Daegu- Rumah Neneknya. Waktu itu Jongdae sangat khawatir terhadap Kai. Dokter mengatakan bahwa kai terkenan demam tinggi karna hujan hujanan semalaman, bahkan Kai sempat tak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari. Lalu ketika tersadar, Kai langsung mengisi membuat Jongdae panik setengah mati. Lalu, setelah Kai mulai tenang dia akhirnya menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang benar benar menyedihkan, Jongdae bahkan menangis sesegukkan sambil menenangkan Kai. Jongdae tak pernah bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa sangat menyayangi Kai sama seperti adiknya sendiri. Jongdae bahkan langsung meminta neneknya mengadopsi Kai dan memberinya nama baru, karna Kai ingin melupakan masa lalunya sebagai Jongin. Nenek Jongdae menerima Kai dengan senang hati, beliaulah yang memberi nama Kai kepada Jongin bahkan meminjamkan marganya yang memang sama seperti marga Kai sebelumnya, serta memasukkan nama Kai ke dalam daftar keluarganya. Kai sangat terharu dan sangat berterima Kasih kepada nenek dan Jongdae yang dengan senag hati menerimanya.

Hingga Setahun yang lalu, Jongdae membawa Kai ke Seoul karna Neneknya sudah meninggal dunia. Kai bekerja sebagai koki di restoran keluarga milik JongDae karna Kai memang memiliki hobi memasak.

"Hyuuuuuuung" Kai menarik telinga Jongdae dengan kerasnya membuat sang empunya merintih kesakitan.

"Yaaah. Jangan menarik telingaku sembarangan" Jongdae memperotes karna telinga nya sangat sakit sekarang. Sementara Kai hanya nyering tanpa dosa.

" Aku bertanya, kapan kita menjemput Minseok Hyung? " Kai tiba tiba kesal karna memang Jongdae dari tadi sibuk melamun dan tidak menghiraukannya.

" Oooh. Itu Sebulan lagi" Ucap Jong Dae nyengir. Dia sadar bahwa Kai kini kesal karna dia sibuk bernostalgia tadi.

"Sudah ah. Kita masuk yuuuk. Aku sudah masak banyak ayam di rumah"

"Go go gooooo. Aku sangat ingin makan ayaaam" Kai berseru bahagia lalu menyeret Jongdae kedalam rumah.

To

Be

Continue

Typonya Hadiah Tambahan dari Maya

Holla... Happy L Day aeri-yaaaaa... Cieee.

Anniversary yang ketiga kita nih yeeeee..

Ini Ffnya udah dilanjut. Hehe. Gomawo banget untuk yang review di chapter sebelumnya, kalian ngebuat Maya nangis karna terharu tauuuu. Maya seneng banget ternyata ff gaje ini masih ada yang mau baca bahkan ninggalin Krisar. Seneng sumvaaaah. Gomawo banget.

Dan mian alurnya jadi gaje gini. Maya awalnya pengen buat yang school life aja. Tapi ternyata feelnya gak nyampe dan Maya gak kuat bikin konflik yang terlalu berat.

Jadi sekarang Maya minta Review kalian aja yaaah. Gomawo. See you next Chapter aeri yaaa..

Mayakimmy


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Maldo andwae

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. And others

Author : MayaKimmy

Genre : Romance, gaje.

Rate : T - M

Cover by : Amanda Putri Salsabila

BxB fic. Don't like? Close aja?

Disclimber : All the Cast belong to God, their Agency and parents except Sehun, He is mine

Don't be Plagiators bebe. Just writte your own story and dont copy my fanfic. Haha.

I told you about typo. Typo is my style, oke.

Chapter : 3

Mayakimmy present

-Do You Love Me?-

"Kim Kai pabbo, gara gara kau kita terlambat sekarang " Jongdae terus menggerutu tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalanan didepannya.

"Hentikan hyung. Ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya, siapa yang menyuruh hyung menjadi begitu pelupa bahkan pada tanggal kepulangan adikmu sendiri" Kai mencoba membela dirinya.

"Aiish. Itulah kenapa aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menjadi pengingat. Ck, kau bahkan sama pikunnya denganku. "

"Sudahlah, sekarang lanjutkan saja dan berhenti menggerutu. Kita sudah telat salama dua jam ngomong ngomong" Kai menyahut malas.

Jongdae Hyung itu benar benar pelupa. Bahkan kepulangan adiknya-Kim Min Seok - sendiri bisa bisanya Jongdae lupakan. Salah Kai juga sih, dia kan sudah diingatkan Jongdae untuk hari ini, mereka akan menjemput Minseok di bandara. Kai bahkan tak ingat sedikitpun jika Jongdae hyung pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Jika saja Minseok tidak menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menunggu hampir sejam di bandara, maka Jongdae mungkin tidak akan datang Buru Buru sambil menyeret kai menuju mobilnya. Perjalanan ke bandara sebenarnya hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam, tapi sial sekali bagi jongdae karna kemacetan benar benar memperlambat laju mobilnya. Uuuh, Jongdae meringis membayangkan nasib telinganya yang akan mendapat omelan dari Minseok. Nasib nasib.

Jongdae berlari sekuat tenaga memasuki bandara Incheon.

'Sial sial' dia merutuki dirinya Sendiri, perjalanan ke bandara bahkan membutuhkan waktu hampir tiga jam dan sekarang dia tak hanya menghawatirkan telinganya saja tapi juga nasib adiknya yang super pemalu itu. Minseok tak pernah suka sendiri di keramaian apalagi menunggu adalah hal yang sangat di benci Minseok. Jongdae berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas lalu melihat kebelakang memperhatikan Kai yang berlari sambil terengah engah kearahnya.

"Hyung, apa minseok Hyung sudah ketemu? " Kai bertanya dengan nafas menderu seraya mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

"Belum" Jongdae mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru bandara. Dia panik karna tak melihat adiknya dimanapun.

"Hyung. Bukankah itu Minseok hyung? " Kai berteriak excited saat melihat seorang namja berpipi bulat yang mirip dengan foto Minseok yang sering Jongdae perlihatkan padanya.

"Iya. Kau benar Kai. Ayo kita kesana" Jongdae segera menarik tangan Kai untuk mendekat kearah Minseok.

Kerutan heran di dahi Jongdae terlihat ketika melihat adiknya sedang mengobrol dengan seorang namja. Mereka terlihat akrab. Apa orang itu Kyungsoo? Teman baik adiknya di Jepang? tapi setahu Jongdae, Kyungsoo itu cantik - walaupun namja yang mengobrol bersama adiknya juga cantik sih- dan bermata bulat juga lebih pendek Minseok, dan kyung soo juga satu tingkat di bawah Minseok jadi tidak mungkin laki laki yang sedang berbincang dengan adiknya itu Kyungsoo, kan?

"Minnie, Hyuung tampanmu sudah tibaaa" Jongdae mengeluarkan suara merdunya ketika posisi mereka sudah dekat dengan tempat Minseok berdiri.

Minseok menoleh kearah suara Ghoib yang sangat akrab di telinganya.

"Hyuuuung" Minseok segera berlari kearah Jongdae dan menubrukkan tubuhnya untuk mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat dari kakak yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Minnie" Jongdae berujar manja. Membuat Kai mendengus Jijik, sementara seorang Laki laki di seberang sana mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. Minnie? Cih.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Hyuung" Minseok berujar manja menikamati pelukan kakaknya. Sebelum teringat akan sesuatu, otomatis tanganya turun membelai perut jongdae. Lalu

"Akkkh. Appo appo. Yakk, Minnie apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa mencubit hyung tampanmu ini, hah? " Jongdae meringis kesakitan saat jari lentik adiknya itu mencubit perutnya. Benar benar sakit sungguh. Cubitan minseok tidak pernah main main.

"Kenapa katamu? EMPAT JAM! EMPAT JAM HYUNG AKU MENUNGGU! Kau sendiri tau aku bukan orang yang suka menunggu dan aku benci sendirian. Kau tau itu hyung" Minseok berteriak di hadapan kakak kandungnya itu. Dia benar benar kesal.

"Hehe mianhae. Tadi benar benar macet sungguh dan ini juga salah Kai yang tidak ingat kepulanganmu" Jongdae nyengir dan mencoba membela diri. Sukses mendapat deathglear dari Kai dan dengusan malas dari minseok.

"Alasanmu saja Hyung"

Kemudian tatapan minseok beralih pada Namja manis yang berdiri di samping hyungnya.

"Waah. Kai kau sangat manis ternyata. Bahkan jauh lebih manis dari yang di ceritakan si kotak di sampingmu ini" Minseok memuji Kai yang tersenyum malu semetara Jongdae hanya menampilkan raut masamnya.

"Ah, hyung bisa saja. Jangan memuji berlebihan hyung" jawab Kai kalem.

"Aah. Kau memang cantik dan manis tau. Aku membelikan banyak oleh oleh untukmu dan hyung. Ah aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa punya adik Juga" Minseok tersenyum kemudian memeluk Kai hangat.

"Sudah sudah. Akhiri berpelukanya, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang princess princess. " Jongdae menginterupsi dan Sukses mendapat Sikuan di perut serta deathgleare dari dua namja manis didekatnya.

"Ayo Kai. Hyung bawakan barang barang ku" Minseok berjalan lebih dulu menarik tangan Kai. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang menggerutu melihat banyaknya barang yang di bawa minseok beserta seorang Namja yang cengo melihat kepergian Minseok begitu saja, heol. Dia dilupakan sepertinya. Jongdae yang melihat namja itupun hanya meringis horor. Ekspressi namja itu membuatnya takut, segera saja dia berlalu seraya membawa barang barang Minseok.

Luhan yang masih mode cengonyapun akhirnya tersadar begitu melihat minseok sudah keluar dri area bandara. Segera saja tungkainya berlari kearah minseok yang akan memasuki sebuah mobil.

"Oy. Minseok, Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, huh" Luhan sewot. Dia kesal. Bisa bisanya Cowok kece macam dia di tinggalkan begitu saja di bandara. Nanti kalo ada noona noona yang nyulik, kan berabe. Oke, Luhan mulai ngawur sepertinya.

"Ah. Mianhae, Luhan-ssi aku benar benar lupa. Sungguh maafkan aku. " Minseok terlihat menyesal sekali dan merutuki sifat pikun kakaknya yang juga menurun padanya.

"Oh. Nggak apa apa koq. Yang penting jemputan kamu udah datang aku udah lega koq sekarang" Ucap Luahn mencoba bersikap gentle, kasihan juga dia melihat ekspressi Minseok yang menyesal begitu.

"Ya Sudah mending Luhan-ssi, ikut kami saja pulang ke rumahmu. Sepertinya rumah kita satu arah" Minseok menawarkan tumpangan kepada Luhan, sebagai permintaan maafnya tentu saja. Dia sangat menyesal rupanya

"Woah. Benarkan? Baiklah aku akan ikut sampai rumahmu saja nanti aku akan menelpon supirku untuk menjemput disana" Luhan menjawab semangat. Hehe, sekalian pdkt sama calon ipar, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, Hyung kenalkan ini Luhan, Luhan ini Hyungku Kim Jongdae" Minseok memperkenalkan Kakaknya kepada Luhan kemudian keduanya berjabat tangan. Luhan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya sementara Jongdae hanya memasang tampang horor, ekspresi Luhan di bandara tadi sepertinya masih membuatnya merinding.

"Dan Kai ini luhan teman Seangkatanku dan Luhan ini Kim Kai adik manisku" minseok mengakhiri sesi perkenalan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hai Kai. Kau sangat manis, aku punya oleh oleh boneka beruang di dalam tasku, aku akan memberikannya padamu nanti. Kau mau kan? " Luhan sok gentle. PDKT sama adik ipar, heh?

"Woah, benarkan. Tentu saja aku mau Hyung" Kai tersenyum dengan mata berbinar binar. Kai itu penyuka beruang btw.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita pulang guys" Jongdae segera masuk kedalam mobil diikuti tiga pemuda lainnya.

Keempatnya berbicara riang di dalam mobil. Luhan menceritakan bagaimana dia mengejar kelulusannya yang hampir saja tertunda- tentu saja tanpa memberitahu bahwa Minseok berperan besar didalamnya. Minseok juga bercerita tentang pertemuan pertamanya dan Luhan, dimana saat itu dia sedang bad mood sehingga membentak Luhan. Sementara Kai dan Jongdae hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, sekali kali keduanya juga ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Gomawo Minseok-ah, Jongdae Hyung dan Kai-ah. Lain kali aku pasti berkunjung lagi. Ah, aku akan mengajak sepupuku yang tampan juga kesini. Sayang sekali tadi dia langsung berangkat ke Daegu, jadi tidak bisa berkenalan" ucap Luhan ketika melihat supir keluarganya sudah menunggu di depan restoran Kim Family.

"Apa hyung tidak ingin mampir dulu? " tanya Kai sopan.

"Tidak. Lain kali aku pasti akan berkunjung kemari. Oh ya Kai, ini oleh oleh boneka beruang untukmu " Luhan menyodorkan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat kepada Kai. Sedikit berdoa dalam hati semoga Sehun tak menghabisinya karna telah memberikan boneka beruang titipannya pada orang lain.

"Waah. Gomawo hyung. Ini sangan imut, aku sangat menyukainya" Kai menjawab berbinar binar.

"Ne. Kalo begitu aku permisi dulu. Annyeong" Luhan membungkuk hormat seraya berlalu menuju mobil jemputannya dan melaju meninggalkan Kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Jja. Kita masuk dan makan besar sekarang. Uri Chef Kai sudah memasak banyak sekali makanan lezat di dalam untuk menyambut kepulangan Minie. " Jongdae berseru girang seraya menarik kedua adiknya kedalam rumah.

"Wooah benarkah? Aah, aku tidak sabar mencicipi masakan adikku ini" seru Minseok yang hanya di balas senyuman manis oleh Kai.

"Hyung, aku akan bekerja minggu depan" Minseok memulai percakapan. Sat ini, Minseok, Jongdae dan Kai tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga setelah acara makan malam keluarga mereka.

"Wah, benarkah? Kau di terima bekerja dimana minnie? " Tanya Jongdae antusias.

"Di Willis Corporation, Hyung. Perusahaan itu juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga kita kan hyung? "

"Iya. Benar juga. Willis Corp itu sangat berpengaruh di Asia. Produk mereka sangat mewah dan berkelas. Hanya orang orang dengan uang berlebih yang mampu membelinya. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa di terima bekerja di sana Minnie? Tanya Jongdae.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak diterima. Katanya mereka tidak menerima fresh graduate. Tapi, karna universitas dan Willis Corp bekerja sama jadi mereka menerima VC ku. Aku mengikuti tes dan interview dengan baik. Maka langsung di terima. Terlebih aku orang Korea, jadi langsung bekerja di perusahaan induk yang ada di Seoul saja. Aku mulai kerja minggu depan Hyung. Sekaligus pengangkatan

direktur baru, katanya. " jelas Minseok.

"Hmm baguslah" Jongdae bangga dengan kinerja adiknya.

"Oh iya Kai. Kau tidak mau kuliah? " tanya Minseok pada Kai yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Tidak Hyung. Aku lebih suka bekerja saja. Lagipula kalau kuliah hanya menghabiskan uang saja" Kai berujar sedih. Dia ingin kuliah sebenarnya, tapi Kai tidak mau lebih merepotkan keluarga Kim yang sangat baik hati padanya.

"Eiiy. Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu Kai? Kau harus kuliah, heeum. " Jongdae berujar lembut. Dia tau Kai sangat ingin Kuliah, tapi memang pada dasarnya Kai itu tidak mau merepotkan dan keras kepala pula.

"Tapi, hyung... "

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Kau akan kuliah di semester baru nanti. Ambillah Jurusan Management Kai. Jongdae hyung harus fokus di perusahaan Keluarga kita dan restoran tidak akan ada yang mengurusnya. Lagipula, kau kan bisa kuliah sambil kerja paruh waktu di restoran. Kita akan cari chef baru nanti untuk menggantikanmu, dan kau bisa membantu setelah pulang kuliah, arraso? " Minseok memotong perkataan Kai dan berujar keras kepala.

"Baiklah Hyung" Kai mengalah Juga akhirnya.

"Nah. Itu baru Bagus, Kai. Aku akan menyiapkan segala keperluan kuliahmu, arraseo. Lagipula kau memang seharusnya masuk kuliah tahun ini, kan" Jongdae senang tentu saja. Ternyata sifat keras kepala Minseok berguna juga di saat saat sekarang ini.

"Baiklah. Jja sekarang lets go sleep everyone. Kita harus bekerja besok. Ayo masuk ke kamar masing masing" Jongdae menginterupsi kedua adik tercintanya untuk tidur ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Yaaa. Dasar pelayan kurang ajar. Kau tidak lihat hah, bajuku jadi kotor gara gara sikap teledormu itu. " seorang wanita kelebihan makeup berkacak pinggang seraya membentak pelayan restoran yang sudah mengotori pakaian nya.

"Mianhamnida. Saya sungguh tidak sengaja. Maafkan saya nyonya" sang pelayan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, takut. Dia benar benar tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan ini.

"Maaf maaf. Gara gara kau bajuku jadi kotor begini sialan. Aku tidak mau tau, Kau harus ganti rugi dan aku akan melaporkanmu pada direktur restoran ini agar kau dipecat." wanita itu berteriak makin emosi mengundang perhatian seluruh penghuni restoran, senyum mengejeknya terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Maafkan saja nyonya. Maaf. Sa-saya sungguh tak sengaja"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian aku akan membuatmu dipecat secepat... "

BRAKK

Gebrakan meja menghentikkan ucapan si wanita tersebut membuat perhatian seluruh penghuni restoran terfokus pada namja mungil yang menggebrak meja.

Namja mungil tersebut berjalan santai menghampiri dua wanita yang tadi berdebat kemudian membantu sang pelayan untuk berdiri.

"Nyonya. Apa kau sebegitu butanya sehingga tidak melihat pelayan yang sedang mengantarkan makananku" si Namja mungil berujar nyalang. Kesal dengan kelakuan wanita yang menurutnya bar bar tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, hah. Sudah jelas jelas pelayan bodoh ini yang salah. Dia bahkan mengotori pakaian mahalku"

"Apa kau benar benar buta, hah? Kau berjalan dengan menelpon kemudian menabrak pelayan ini. Bajumu bahkan hanya terciprat sedikit jus strawberry pesananku. Apa kau buta untuk melihat bahwa bajunya sudah basah kuyup, semua orang bahkan tau bahwa ini adalah kesalahanmu" Si namja mungil berujar kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas dia harus di pecat karna keteledorannya. Panggilkan bos kalian sekarang juga" wanita itu berujar makin emosi.

"Ada apa ini? " seorang namja Tan dengan pakaian chef keluar dari dapurnya ketika mendengar suara ribut ribut dari restoran.

"Mana direktur restoran ini? "

"Aku. Aku yang bertanggung jawab akan restoran ini. Ada apa gerangan nyonya? " namja manis itu berujar sopan.

"NINI" Si namja mungil yang tadi menolong

pelayan itupun berteriak heboh kala melihat seseorng yang terlihat akrab di ingatannya.

"BAEKIE" Ninipun berteriak tak kalah hebohnya sat melihat sahabat kecilnya berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya.

"Yaak. Berhenti berteriak dan cepat bayar ganti rugiku, serta pecat pelayan bodoh ini" si wanita tadi memekik kesal. Jengah dengan kelakuan dua mahkluk idiot didepannya.

"To-tolong jangan pecat saja. Sajangnim. Hiks"si pelayan kini terisak. Benar benar takut kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak akan memecatmu jennie-ah, tenanglah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa bajumu kotor semua" Kai berujar khawatir saat melihat pakaian Jennie yang berlumuran cairan berwarna pink.

Namja mungil yang di panggil Baekkie tadipun berbalik menghadap wanita tersebut langsung menunjuk ke wajah wanita bar bar menurutnya.

"Kau. Pergi sekarang atau aku akan menjebloskanmu kepenjara atas tuduhan menggangu ketenangan umum dan pencemaran nama baik, serta pelecehan di muka umum. "

Si wanita gelagapan atas perkataan namja mungil di hadapannya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi dia berlalu dari restoran tersebut.

"Nini. Aku sangat merindukanmu tau. Kau kemana saja selama ini? Kau bahkan tidak mengabariku setelah kelulusn kita. Hu hu hu. " Baekhyun menangis menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangkupan kedua tangan.

"Baekie. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. " jongin bangkit berpindah ke kursi di samping Baekhyun kemudian memeluk sahabatnyaitu erat.

"Huu huu huu. Aku sangat sangat merindukkan mu. Kau pergi tanpa pamit kepadaku. Hu hu hu" Baekhyun makin menagis kencang semakin menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Kai.

"Aku tidak sempat berpamitan karna di usir dari rumah. Hu hu hu. Hiks" Kai semakin memeluk erat Baekhyun di dadanya.

"KAI. HYUNG DAAAAA-" Teriakan heboh ala Minseok terhenti ketika Melihat sang adik tengah menangis seraya memeluk seorang namja mungil.

"-taaang.."

Kai segera menengok ke sumber suara, setelah melihat Minseok berdiri di depan pintu restoran dan Luhan yang mengekor di belakang. Kai terburu Buru menghapus air matanya.

"Yaak. Kau apakan adikku, hah? " dengan terburu Buru, Minseok berjalan ke arah Kai dan langsung menunjuk wajah BaekHyun.

"Wae? Apa salahku? " Baekhyun hanya menampilkan wajah bingung.

"Minnie Hyung. Ini Baekkie, Sahabatku sewaktu kecil. Kami baru bertemu sekarang"Kai mencoba menjelaskan, Melihat sang hyung yang tampak emosi.

"Ooh. " Minseok membulatkan bibirnya. Ketegangan di wajahnya tampak hilang di gantikan dengan senyum ramah.

"Annyeong temannya Kai. Aku Kim minseok. kakaknya Kai" Minseok segera menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Byun Baekhyun imnida" Masih dengan raut wajah bingung baekhyun menjabat tangan Minseok. Kemudian memberi tatapan heran ke arah Kai.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti" bisik Kai pada Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Eoh. Ada Luhan hyung juga. Annyeonghaseyo Hyung" Kai tersenyum kemudian menyapa Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tiga namja di depannya.

"Ne. Kai-ah. Kalian sedang apa? " tanya luhan basa basi.

"Eoh. Tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau Hyung-deul duduk dulu akan aku buakan sarapa-"

BRAAK

Ucapan Kai terpotong ketika suara gebrakkan pintu yang bigitu keras terdengar. Menampilkan sosok laki laki kelebihan tampan yang berdiri dengan nafas memburu sehabis berlari dan wajah dengan ekspressi kesal.

Kai mematung. Bukan karna ketampanan wajah pria itu, bukan.

"HYUUUNG. Kau meninggalkankan ku begitu saja, eoh" sang namja melangkah tergesa ke arah meja Luhan.

"Eoh. Sehunie mian aku melupakanmu tadi, hehe" Luhan hanya nyengir tampan melihat raut kekesalan sang adik.

"Kau melupakanku? Yang benar sa-" ucapan Sehun terhenti saat matanya menatap ke arah manik Coklt karamel milik Kai.

Waktu serasa di pause membuat tatapan keduanya terkunci meresapi arti tatapan masing masing.

"Sehunie.. "

"Nini.. "

To

Be

Continue

Jeng jeng jeng.

Akhirnya update juga.

Sedikit koreksi untuk Chapter satu kemaren. Di akhir chapter kan, aku nulis kalo Ka musti nyari Yuri eomma, nah di Chapter dua aku ngebuat Flashback kalo Yuri udah meninggal. Hadeeeuh. Ini kan berabe. Jadi sebenarnya Yuri eommanya Kai udah meninggal yah/anggep aja begitu.hehe. Maaf atas kesalahan di Chapter satunya. Hehe.

Oh, ya ini Mungkin telat, BIG THANKS untuk **cikwang** sebagai Viewers (?) pertama aku. Terimakasih yang sebanyak banyaknya sekali lagi buat **cikwang**.

Spesial Thanks Juga untuk:

 **cikwang, jongiebottom, periRumah, prettybabo, kentang goreng97889495,laxyovrds, Micopark, 2 hkhs9488, park rihyun-uchihaTaechim.**

Thanks udah meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk ngereview ff Gaje ini.


End file.
